Receptions
by Miko-chan
Summary: What is the most important thing in a wedding than the ceremony itself?[Oneshot][HoroTamao]


**Receptions  
by** Miko-chan**  
Warning/Spoilers: **Actually, Nothing. It may be even slightly AU**  
Disclaimer:**Takei-sensei's creations are not mine. Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

Feminine burgundy orbs glance at the crowd, sitting along the curves of the round, decorated tables scattered on the lawn. They chatter animatedly, seemingly oblivious to the woman who sits on the edge of the lantern lit venue. 

Their eyes wanders all over the place, greedily taking in the flamboyant golden drapes, the arranged cream-colored flora that droops on each linen-covered table. They drink and devour festively, congratulating the newly wed couple once those two drifted to their place. Those people will never see her here, for sure. She can be easily overlooked, hidden among the throng of the blissful individuals.

She waits.

She waits quietly, as the fine wine poured in their mouths.

She waits alone, as the good wishes proliferated on the air.

Then the clink of that fragile glass reverberated in the atmosphere.

Her hazy crimson eyes suddenly snaps, the soft bell-like sound waking her up from some nostalgic reverie on such a cold night. Her languid stare fell on the happy couple--the ethereal blonde bride and the nervous mahogany-haired groom-- in front, standing with their hands intertwined.

The white fondant coated chocolate tower at long last intimidates formal-clothed horde. Whispers of astonishment from such a scrumptious and lavish wedding cake floated in her deserted place. They speculated expenses of such beautiful sight. They thought of the labor the maker must have sacrificed to put the intricate details of each fancy curl and placement of the sugarcoated berries and flowers as the islands on the sea of cream.

The bride now grabs the knife and hastily gives it to the self-conscious groom.

At that point, she, the onlooker from the outside, cannot bear to watch. She do not want to see that slow smile on his face as those pale white hands wipes the icing from his lips, berating him of his clumsiness. She do not want to observe that warm exchange of gazes that seems to deliver a thousand of thoughts amidst these witnesses.

Before she can even get further, her scrutinizing gaze looked above their heads.

She curses herself when she notices how perfect those miniature figures on top of the cake are.

The Western tradition was finished and the pasty slabs were distributed on the ecstatic guests.

Finally, she finds herself face to face with a smirking face , light azure hair falling to his bare forehead.

"You're late."

"Hey." He grins, casually scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Did you wait too long?"

"It's fine."

A warm hand covers her cold, burnt callous ones. "Everything seems perfect, right?"

Short roseatte tufts bounce against her porcelain cheeks, as she abruptly lifted her scarlet orbs to meet cobalt ones.

"Of course." With a strained laugh, her mind reels on how uncomfortable he was with such a warm dark suit on a cold summer evening.

"I'm surprised at the cake." He starts conversationally, trying to fill in the strange atmosphere between them. Her odd silence in the whole ceremony was unsuitable for such a jovial occasion. "I've eaten a piece earlier, you know? It was really different from the other things you cooked."

"Flour, egg, cocoa, sugar..." Was that her voice? It was unrecognizable.

"No." Deep baritone swept over her chest strings. "There was something in it."

Her thin lips crack a smile "I'll tell you some other time."

"Really?" His grasp tightens. "That's great!"

"Can we go, now?" She whispered inaudibly, an indescribable fear lodges at her throat as she can see the pair nearing. "...Please?"

He sighs, somehow exasperated at how she acted so impassively tonight.

"Alright, but--" A fork hovers between them, a piece of that damned slice."--Eat. You look pale."

She could not help but laugh. She already knew the bitter taste of her tears.

* * *

For any corrections and clarifications, please review. Thank you!

(made 092105 1:54-2:35am)


End file.
